


Silence is Golden

by army_of_angels



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/army_of_angels/pseuds/army_of_angels
Summary: Layla is ranting to Warren and he kisses her and she decides she like it.
Relationships: Warren Peace/Layla Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

"...isn't that so sweet? I think it is. And I mean I would have never thought they, of all people, would have gotten together. I mean, did you? But they

really are cute together...I am so happy for them, aren't you?" He opened his mouth to speak but foolishly realized that she was not waiting for an

answer. She kept raving about the new couple Magenta and Glow as she had been for the last ten minutes. He had zoned out about two minutes

in but was now getting fed up with her speech. A second later the redhead was silent, staring shocked at the boy in front of her. He watched her

flee out of the restaurant, mouth slightly twitching upwards as her hand flew to her lips. Layla did not want to be alone so she ran past her

driveway and up the front steps of her best friend's house. After a hurried greeting to his mother, she barged into his room. Two hours later she

left, a bit disappointed at Will's theory that Warren had just been frustrated and did the first thing that would come to any hormonal teenage boy's

mind to shut her up. She had decided she quite liked the fantasy of her and Warren together. She voiced her thoughts that maybe the kiss meant

something more to Will the next day at school. Their theories twisted it's way into an argument, as their conversations tended to these days. Will

finally blew up with, "Fine. You want to know what I really think? It is so obvious, but you are just so wrapped up in the idea that Warren likes you.

I think that you like him! But that's not all. You know just as well as anybody that Warren has always hated me. I assume it is mostly the jealousy,

of course. Either way though, he probably only kissed you to make me angry. But I am smarter than him and I wont fall for it. If you are smart too

then you would not either."

"Well why don't you just tell me how you really feel?" said Layla sarcastically. "I do not know where my best friend went, but if you find yourself

looking for yours, then I recommend deflating your ego and thinking over what you just said. The world does not revolve around you, Will." And

with that she turned on her heel and walked off, head held high.

A few weeks later Will would hear the news of the new couple at Sky High: Layla Williams and Warren Peace.


End file.
